What Is and What Should Never Be
by WonderTilTheEndOfDays
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered of various topics, pairings, and characters. 2. (Teddy/Victoire) And when it's all over, and the performance is done, and the crowds are shouting for an encore, Teddy simply stands, unable to leave the spot where she appr
1. Stay (TeddyDominique)

**Hi! I've decided to create a drabble collection, as a sort of "storing" place for my drabble challenge responses. Enjoy!**

 _Stay_

 _Prompt: bay_

 _Pairing: Teddy/Dominique_

He could walk away; pretend that she isn't standing a mere ten feet away from him, barefooted on the sand, her body turned halfway towards his. He could turn around, go back home, and act as if the relationship - if you could even call it that - between them was nothing more than a faint memory, a whisper gone with the wind.

But she stares at him in that strange yet intriguing mixture of softness and intensity, of longing and freedom, and he knows that he could never turn away, even if he wanted to.

And he doesn't want to. Because she's strong and wonderful and beautiful, and maybe it's wrong and _yeah, it probably is_ but he realizes in that split second of gazing at her that he doesn't care, doesn't care in the least.

Ever so slowly, he approaches her, in the way of a child approaching a tiger at a zoo, in awe of the beauty before him. She reaches out, and so does he, and their hands interlock for a brief moment before falling down to their sides. She smiles up at him before turning away, beginning her walk down and across the bay.

He follows.


	2. Mesmerize Me (TeddyVictoire)

_**Fic done for OTP competition on HPFFC. Enjoy!**_

 _Mesmerize Me_

 _Prompt: Circus!AU_

 _Pairing:Teddy/Victoire_

Teddy can do extraordinary things - the deafening cheers and shouts from the audience are proof of that. Applause erupts from the stands when he changes his brown hair to a vibrant blue, when he shrinks three feet in a split second, when he grows four feet even faster.

He can look like whoever he wants, _be_ whoever he wants. To the crowds he's a symbol of change, as well as an astounding entertainer.

But _she_ is the one who steals the show.

He's seen her act a hundred times, and he'll see it a hundred times more, but it never ceases to put him into a state of complete, utter awe.

 _Victoire_.

Even her name is seductive - smooth and silky, soft like velvet. The moment she walks into the darkened ring, the arena falls into silence. Nothing can be heard except the breathing of the crowds and the low moaning of the animals outside the tent.

Her reputation proceeds her.

Head bowed, she is completely still. Not a single muscle twitches as the anticipation grows thicker and heavier. Teddy himself is nearly leaning forward on the tips of his toes, waiting for her to begin.

The first movement is sudden - a few members of the audience let out short gasps. The music starts, slowly, but she doesn't need it. The melody is as good as drowned out when paired with the enchanting dance of the woman who stands before the crowds, twisting and turning her body, eyes closed as she loses herself in the performance. Her feet begin to lead her out of the ring, the spotlight following her as she glides to the edge of the arena. Many of the men are out of their seats at this point, eyes glazed over with lust. Even the women and children see the beauty of her steps, the grace of her arms as they trail through the air and down the length of her sides.

Teddy's mouth falls open when she drifts over toward the front of the curtain, where he stands. He feels the eyes of the crowds, but can't bring himself to care; not when this beautiful - no, this _mesmerizing_ woman is a mere two feet from him. Her eyes are now open, the blue irises almost foggy, as is she's fallen deep into a trance. Her leg movements slow for just a moment, and she reaches out a hand, gently touching him on the cheek. " _Beautiful_ ," she whispers, as Teddy's eyelids fall shut.

Then she's gone, dancing her way back to the center of the ring, where she belongs. Where she entertains and enchants and enthralls.

And when it's all over, and the performance is done, and the crowds are shouting for an encore, Teddy simply stands, unable to leave the spot where she approached him, where she touched and him and mesmerized him and called him beautiful.


End file.
